Implementing robust authentication protocols for managing user access to resources or services hosted by server and cloud computing environments is exceedingly difficult today. Traditional and simple methods of online authentication require a user to provide a username and password combination. These traditional methods are among the easiest to circumvent. More complex methods generally employ multiple factors of authentication, such as knowledge factors (passwords), possession factors (a code texted to a secondary device), and inherence factors (voice, face, fingerprint, etc.).
However, in an effort to enhance security, these more advanced systems typically utilize a multifactor authentication protocol that is spread out across several steps, making authentication an arduous and complicated process for users. For example, using current authentication methods, it is not unusual to encounter a first screen requiring the user to input a username and password, then subsequently having to type in a separate code that is sent to a secondary device, followed by yet another login.
These methods include laborious tasks for users, some of which are ineffective and do not improve overall security.